Felix Felicis, en busca de la verdadera felicidad
by DomiFeysse
Summary: Harry es un auror ocupado, Ginny una jugadora de Quidditch con un gran futuro, ¿habrá tiempo para ellos? Matrimonio, hijos, discusiones, problemas, pero sobre todo amor.


Con un "crack" Harry apareció en La Madriguera. Entró a la casa y vio a la señora Weasley cocinando la cena, ésta se dio vuelta y una sonrisa se posó en su cara.

- ¡Harry, querido! –corrió a abrazarlo- ¡Hace tanto que no vienes! ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros! –le dijo con un tono de reproche.

- Oh no, no es eso Sra. Weasley. Es que he estado ocupadísimo en la oficina y cuidando a Teddy, ya sabes, Andrómeda está destrozada con la muerte de su esposo.

- Bueno, puedes dejarlo conmigo cuando quieras cariño –le ofreció una dulce sonrisa- ¡Son muchas responsabilidades para un chico de veinte años! Por cierto, ¡llámame Molly, ya vienes hace bastante como para tener ese tipo de confianza!

- Claro, Molly. Igualmente, no me malinterpretes, yo cuido a Teddy encantado –sonrió recordando los buenos momentos que pasaba con su ahijado- Por cierto, ¿dónde está…?

- ¡Harry! – sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello y luego recibió un apasionado beso de parte de su novia.

- ¡Ginny! ¡No seas escandalosa! –la reprendió su madre. Ambos sintieron sus mejillas encenderse- ¿Podrían poner la mesa? Hoy somos ocho.

- ¿George vendrá? –preguntó Ginny esperanzada.

- No –Molly reprimió un sollozo.

Después de eso nadie volvió a hablar hasta que el señor Weasley entró por la chimenea.

- ¡Hola familia! Ah, hola Harry –le sonrió alegremente.

- Hola señor Weasley.

- Oh, vamos Harry, dime Arthur. Después de todo permanecerás en esta familia por mucho tiempo –miró a Ginny arqueando una ceja y el muchacho volvió a tomar un color rojo.

Con una mirada ausente se quedó pensando en lo que, si tenía suficiente valor, pasaría esta noche.

- ¿En qué piensas Harry? –Ginny se sentó a su lado.

- En nada –se removió algo nervioso- ¿Cómo va la boda de Ron y Hermione? –dijo para cambiar de tema.

- Hermione está de los nervios –soltó una risita.

- Si, Ron también, está insoportable.

- Que suerte que se mudó –ambos rieron.

- ¿Y va todo bien con las Harpies?

- Si, genial. Solo que Gwen está un poco exigente, ya sabes, la próxima semana jugaremos contra Puddlemere –la pelirroja hizo una mueca- Oliver es un excelente guardián, pero escuché que está pensando retirarse.

- ¿Oliver? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Si… ¿Y cómo vas tu en el ministerio? Te dan mucho trabajo, ¿no? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, a veces las cartas no son suficientes, te extraño, ¿sabes? –hizo una mueca de tristeza.

- Escucha Gin… se que hemos estado algo distanciados por mi trabajo pero te juro que te lo compensaré con creces –ella lo abrazó- Además, esta noche saldremos solos tu y yo, sin Ron, ni tus padres, ni Hermione –sonrió y la besó.

- Eso me parece genial… excelente… –le devolvió el beso con fervor hasta que alguien los separó, no había que ser un adivino para saberlo- ¡Ronald!

- Hola hermanita, yo también me alegro de verlas a ti y a tu dulce sonrisa- comentó sarcástico.

- Ya, Ron –lo calló Hermione- Tu hermana ya es una adulta y tiene más de cuatro años de relación con Harry –Ron bufó.

- Siempre será mi hermanita, así que cuidado Potter –dijo medio en tono de broma y medio en tono de advertencia.

- ¡Ron, Hermione! –chilló la señora Weasley haciendo su entrada junto con su esposo. Abrazó a ambos y les plantó sonoros besos en las mejillas- Siéntense todos, en cualquier momento llegarán Drómeda y Teddy.

Como siendo invocados, en ese momento una anciana bruja y un niñito de no más de cuatro años con cabello azul salieron de la chimenea.

- ¡Tío _Hady_! –chilló el pequeño.

Harry lo alzó en brazos y sonrió con satisfacción cuando el niño adoptó un tono de cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos se volvieron tan verdes como los suyos, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡Miren! ¡Hasta parece hijo de Harry y Ginny! –comentó Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

- ¡TODOS A SENTARSE! –ordenó Molly mientras llevaba a la mesa sopa de cebolla, carne y ensaladas con movimientos de varita.

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados y con comida en el plato, ella comenzó su típico interrogatorio.

- Dime Drómeda, ¿cómo lo llevas? –preguntó con tono compasivo.

- Bien, supongo… –respondió la bruja a punto de desmoronarse. Viendo eso, Molly prefirió cambiar de tema, enfocándose en Harry.

- Te veo paliducho querido, y hace mucho que no nos visitabas, Kingsley me contó que Bingley los llena de trabajo a ti y a Ron, ¿quieren que Arthur vaya a hablar con él?

- ¡Mamá, ya no tenemos cinco años! –protestó Ron.

- ¡Pues eso no dices cuando quieres que limpie tu departamento! –Exclamó con tono ofendido y todos rieron- Y tú Ginevra, te la pasas entrenando.

- Es lo que siempre quise mamá –hubo un destello de diversión en la mirada de Molly, y ambas dirigieron la vista a Harry casi imperceptiblemente.

Continuaron la cena conversando de temas triviales hasta que Harry supo que era hora de retirarse para llevar a cabo su plan.

- Uhm, ¿podría llevarme a Ginny un rato? –preguntó con timidez.

- ¡NO!

- ¡RONALD! –le reclamó Ginny enojada.

- Si, claro que puedes cariño –Molly le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, casi parecía que estaba al tanto de su plan, que por supuesto no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron.

Se despidieron de todos y Harry llevó a Ginny mediante aparición conjunta a su próximo destino: King's Cross.

- Harry, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó extrañada lanzándole una mirada sospechosa al lugar completamente vacío. Pero nada pudo sorprenderla más que ver a Harry arrodillándose ante ella.

- Ginny… –Harry tomó sus manos suavemente y la miró con amor- Hace diez años te conocí aquí, en esta misma estación, suplicándole a tu madre que te deje ir con tus hermanos –la pelirroja se sorprendió de que lo recordara- En ese momento, no sabía que le niñita pelirroja iba a ser el amor de mi vida –tomó una breve pausa- Por eso quería que lo nuestro terminara aquí, en este mismo lugar. No es el fin, sino el comienzo de una nueva y hermosa etapa, Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Ginny se quedó muda, ¡había esperado por esto tanto tiempo! Harry sacó del bolsillo una Snitch que se abrió dejando ver un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante verde a juego con unos pendientes.

- ¡SI! ¡POR MERLÍN, SI QUIERO! –se lanzó en sus brazos y lo besó con más amor del que podía describir con palabras.

- Te amo Gin.

- Yo también Harry.

Cuando se separaron por fin, Harry habló.

- Eran de mi madre, los encontré en la casa de Sirius con una nota, me los iba a dar él pero luego… Bueno, me encantaría que los usaras.

- Claro que lo haré Harry –lo miró con ternura.

- ¿Sabías que los Potter tenemos una maldición? –dijo con tono divertido.

- ¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?! –bromeó Ginny. Pero luego le entró curiosidad- ¿Y cuál es?

- Todos nos enamoramos de pelirrojas –ella sonrió.


End file.
